Podemos Cambiar Juntos
by Jez0209
Summary: Fic escrito por sakuramiko que trata sobre como Hei y Yin reflexionan acerca de los cambios que han sufrido. Espero que les guste.


**Podemos Cambiar Juntos**

Yin estaba de pie frente a una olla de sopa, ella parecía estar revolviéndola distraídamente pero en realidad estaba muy concentrada pues no quería derramarla o quemarse; estaba usando un delantal blanco manchado. Ella podía recordar el momento cuando recibió el delantal, era un regalo de Hei de cuando ella se ofreció a ayudar en la cocina. Sus primeras experiencias terminaron en fracaso, que era el motivo por el cual el delantal estaba manchado.

Hei se paró junto a Yin cortando vegetales para agregarlos a la olla que ella estaba revolviendo. La miró y pensó en lo maravilloso que era poder cenar con alguien casi cada noche. Yin oyó al cuchillo dejar de cortar los vegetales y golpear la tabla de cortar. Se volteó ligeramente hacia Hei.

"¿Hei…? Le preguntó en un tono de voz monótono. Hei parpadeo y sonrío un poco.

"No es nada Yin" Le dijo y continuó cortando los vegetales. Yin asintió y continuo concentrada revolviendo la sopa.

Hei terminó de agregar los vegetales y le dio a Yin unas cuantas cosas para colocar a la mesa, ella las llevó a una mesa cuadrada y puso la mesa antes de sentarse. Yin no era de mucha ayuda emplatando la comida, lo había intentado una vez pero había sido un desastre, sin embargo recordó que eso a Hei no le importó. Fue de hecho divertido para Yin porque fue la primera vez que lavo los platos.

Los dos comieron en silencio. No era un silencio incomodo sino todo lo contrario. Yin siempre era la primera en terminar porque ella no comía mucho pero Hei tenía un gran apetito; a Yin no le importaba el extraño apetito de Hei, de hecho le gustaban los sonidos que él hacía al comer… sonaban muy felices y una vez que Hei terminaba de hacer esos sonidos Yin sabía que había terminado. Juntó los platos y los llevó al fregadero.

"Yin, voy a tomar un baño…" Dijo Hei, y se levantó. Se dirigió al pequeño y apretujado baño. Yin se aseguró de sacar poca agua caliente para que así hubiera suficiente para los dos.

Yin terminó de lavar y secar los platos y los acomodó en un gabinete. Se quitó el mandil y lo colgó en un pequeño gancho al lado de la barra de la cocina, se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró. Ella estaba complacida de que pudiera ayudar en las labores del hogar y no ser una carga, pero se sentía mal de no poder mostrar sus emociones, sin embargo había notado que su voz estaba cambiando… ahora era capaz de comunicar algunos de sus sentimientos cuando hablaba; Todo había comenzado después de aquel día… Yin de hecho estaba aterrada ante la idea de perder a Hei, pero tenía la esperanza de no volver a sentir esa sensación de nuevo.

Yin se dirigió a su habitación y se quito el moño de su cabello dejándolo caer libremente sobre sus hombros. Se cambió y esperó a que Hei terminara su baño. Hei salió del baño usando un par de pantalones de pants y con una toalla alrededor del cuello, vio que Yin estaba sentada en el futón esperándolo; fue hacia ella y se sentó a su lado. Puso la toalla en su cabeza y comenzó a secar su cabello.

Yin miró en dirección a Hei. Se acercó un poco a su espalda y lo abrazó suavemente por detrás. Hei levantó su cabeza ante la repentina acción de Yin, miró hacia ella pero Yin ya había recargado su frente en la espalda de Hei.

"Gracias… por cambiarme" Le dijo Yin con los ojos cerrados; en su voz se percibía un dejo de felicidad.

Hei permaneció quieto en el abrazo de Yin reflexionando sobre sus palabras; bajó mirada a su regazo para después mirar por sobre su hombro a Yin.

"Yin… de nada" Colocó una de sus grandes manos sobre una de las pequeñas manos de Yin. Yin levantó su cabeza y miró en su dirección. "Tu también me has ayudado a cambiar" dijo Hei.

"Entonces, por favor sigamos cambiando juntos…" Le dijo ella con su voz todavía sonando feliz.

"No hay problema Yin" Dijo él inclinando un poco la cabeza. A él no le importaba que Yin le rodeara con los brazos… en cierto modo le gustaba.

**Bueno, esta es mi primera traducción de los Fics de **_**sakuramiko**_**; tengo contemplado traducir todos sus fics así como todos los que sean Hei/Yin.**

**En Fin, espero que les guste el fic, creo que si doy a enter lo que su versión original al inglés, de todas formas al igual que con mi anterior traducción la voy a revisar y voy a corregirla de ser necesario.**

**Traducción dedicada a la autora del fic **_**sakuramiko**_**.**


End file.
